moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sindweller's Rise
A scorched and ravaged part of Felwood that marks place where Tichondrius, the Nathrezim, mightiest of all the legions dreadlords and the one responsible the corruption of the northern part of Ashenvale by implanting the skull of Gul'dan into the forest fell. Tichondrious was slain by Illidan Stormrage after he absorbed the Skull of Gul'dan. The battle ravaged the landscape and despoiled the earth around it. After the dreadlords death, his acidic blood saturated the soil, preventing any vegetation from ever taking root there again. It is here that marks the place where Illidan freed the land from Tichondrious's grip, to allow the rest of the forest to eventually heal in time. Tichondrious's power is rumored to still linger here, as well as, perhaps coincidentally, a major Ley line that passes under where the dreadlord met his violent end. The Kaldorei have named this corrupted earth Sindweller's rise, after its Demon Hunter caretaker that always seems to be in perpetual meditation there. To the Illidari it is considered to be sacred holy ground. The place that marks The Great Shan'do's strength and tenacity to turn the legions own terrible might against it, to face off against the impossible and emerge victorious. Demon Hunters may sometimes be seen converging upon this hallowed ground to practice dark rituals and perverse rites while under the light of the full moon. While being monitored by the sentinel watch of its caretaker Feronas Sindweller. Ritual of Sanctification A ritual that all Demon Hunters must undertake before Feronas Sindweller will allow them to set foot upon this hallowed ground. A large wooden bowel is taken, carved in it sides both in and out of it the elven names of previous hunters that have fallen in battle against the Legion. Illidari that wish to set foot upon this holy place will bring with them baskets of melonfruits and drain the fruits nectar into the bowl until it is full to the brim. The Demon Hunters will then wash their face using their bare hands, and their feet as well of the melon juice drained inside the bowel while reciting their vows to their hunt to destroy the legion in ancient elven tongue. To walk the path is to have no contradictions and to make no compromises, from the ritual of blinding, the cutting of your eyes to the ritual of binding I will dedicate my life to destroying the Burning Legion. Through this damnation I will wage this war relentlessly. My final solace, will be to fall in battle against the Legion. ...That is all." This ritual is considered by traditional Kaldorei and those of the Priestess Sisterhood of Elune to be a mockery and perversion of their own ancient practice found within the Sanctuary Temples of Elune. To them it may spark ire and malice, but to an Illidari, it maybe a reminder of the elf they once were and an important anchor to the threads of sanity they have left. Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari